The Evil Kids Gets Grounded
Cast Stephane Gavin-Kendra Michael McCall-Eric Jimmy McCarthy-Joey Calliou-Zack David & Evil Genius John-Brian The Teacher-Dallas Cop-Kidaroo Stephane's dad-Diesel Stephane's mom-Emma Michael's dad-Diesel Michael's mom-Belle Jimmy's dad-Diesel Jimmy's dad-Kate Boris-Eric Doris-Julie John's dad-Eric John's mom-Tween Girl Transcript Stephane Gavin: Man! We hate our the detention teacher! Michael McCall: I agree with you, Stephane! We always get grounded because of her! Jimmy: Hey, i got idea, let's get our the teacher over here. (The Teacher is here.) Calliou: Let's put the Coffee on the Streets! (Coffee appear) John: And We out of here. ( The Evil Kids disappear from left to right: First Stephane Gavin, then Michael McCall and finally, Jimmy, Calliou and John) The Teacher: Hey! Who littered that coffee? (Alarm Police Car) Cop: You are under arrest for littering the coffee! The Teacher: But officer, i didn't dot it! Cop: I don't care! Come we are Going to jail for a year, Get in the police car. (The Teacher Walk) Cop: And stay in the police Car. (Alarm Police Car) Cop: This is your cell! Stay in there now! The Teacher: I can't believe I got arrested for nonthing. Wait a minute! The Troublemakers littered the coffee and got me arrested! Stephane, Michael, Jimmy, Calliou and John shall feel my raft when I get out of the Jail. (back with the Evil Kids) Stephane Gavin: Yeah! We got our principal arrested, Now we have no more school for a year, now Let's Party, ( The evil kids dance while Joyful-In the Garden plays ) Stephane Gavin: Oh no, is the Detention Teacher. The Teacher: That's right Troublemakers! How dare you put the coffee and got me Arrested! That's it! I'm Calling your Parents! Stephane Gavin: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Michael McCall: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Jimmy: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Calliou: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! John: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! The Teacher: Hello Parents! Your Kids got me arrested! Cant We please ground him Right Now! OK, Bye (Teacher at Phone) Stephane's dad: Stephane! Claudia's mom: When we get home, you will get spankings! Stephane mom: When we get home, you will get Watching Blue clues on Nick Jr.! Michael's dad: Michael's How dare Claudia's mom: When we get home, you will get spankings! Claudia's mom: When we get home, you will get spankings! Claudia's mom: When we get home, you will get spankings!